A Kibahina Christmas
by Desiree Ann
Summary: “Oi, Hina-chan. .” Kiba mumbled, effectively getting her attention. “Mistletoe.” He said pointing up. Kibahina.


**A KibaHina Christmas – December 2, 2008**

**Summary: **"Oi, Hina-chan. ." Kiba mumbled, effectively getting her attention. "Mistletoe." He said pointing up.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor, have I ever own the show Naruto or any of it's characters. **

* * *

Hinata yelped. "A-ano. . Can y-you please be a little more. . G-gentle?" She mumbled, yelping in pain again. Sakura just laughed. "Sorry Hinata, but I've gotta make sure your so hot that Naruto won't take his eyes off of you!" "A-ano, I-I. ."

She laughed harder, when Hinata blushed a deep red."There!" Sakura said, after one more jerk of the brush. "Sakura-san? A-ano. .Its j-just a Chr-Christmas party. . I. . ano" she mumbled, trailing off. " I'm in charge of the party this year, and I'm not about to let Ino-pig beat me! So, in order to do that, you have to score the man of your dreams!" "D-demo-" "Hush," Sakura gently scolded, " and stand still while I go get your dress!"

* * *

"Damn-it! Where did my other shoe go?!" he yelled, slinging clothes and blankets all over his room. "Did you check under the bed?" Hana suggested, leaning against the door frame. Quickly leaping off the dresser, he shoved his head under the bed. "Damn it Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, stealing the slobbery shoe from his ninja dog. "Grossssss!!" Hana yelled from the door as Kiba slid the shoe on. His faced contorted in disgust, he wiggled his toes to try and shake off the goop. Quickly noting his face, Hana burst out in laughter. "Shut up!" Kiba scowled as he darted down the hall towards the front door.

"Aww, I'm sorry Kiba-_chan. _Let your sissy make it all better!" Quickly grabbing his arm, she jerked him into a huge hug, licking him on the cheek. He scowled as he shoved her off, yelling,"I'm late as it is! I don't need you stalling me, too!" "Fine, Fine. Tell your little girlfriend, Hinata I said hi!" She giggled as he turned scarlet, slamming the door after mumbling something like _I wish. _

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sakura yelled, forcing her way through crowd, towards the door. "Your late!" she scowled, slinging the door open, hitting a random bystander. "Sorry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, shoving his blonde head through the door. "Shut up and get in." she ordered. "Baka," she mumbled like an after thought, jerking him in roughly, leaving the door wide open. "Ne, Sakura-chan? Where can I put the gifts?" He stumbled, following her body through the mass crowd.

"Who are all of these people?" He asked, while heading up the steps, pushing his way through the crowds." "Randoms," was her simple reply.

"Here we are!" She said with a satisfied grin. "Umm. . Sakura? This is just a hall." "Baka!" She yelled, "Not the hall you moron! This room!" She screamed, slamming the door open, revealing the famous rookie nine. (With the edition of Neji, Tenten, and Lee.)

Sakura pushed him in, slamming the door shut behind her. Naruto watched in confusion as she did a multiple of seals, slamming her hand into the door. "Before you ask, it's so that none of the drunks crash our private area." She grinned, obviously proud of her idea.

"Hey?! Where'd Hinata go?" she screeched, quickly searching the room. "She went to get some fresh air, right after you left." Shikamaru answered with a wave of his hand.

"Shit!" Sakura mumbled, worry in her eyes. "What?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes. "Did it not occur to you that she's running around with a bunch of drunks?!" she retorted.

"So? Hinata-chan's more than a capable ninja, she can take care of herself!" Lee piped in.

"_But, _Hinata wouldn't hurt anyone from her own village!" She said throwing her hands in the air, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Damn." Neji hissed, running to the door. He winced, jerking his hand back. "Damn it, Haruno, what did you do to the door?!"

She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Damn it!" He hissed, making hand signs.

* * *

Hinata was walking through the garden in the backyard, pushing through random drunks. "E-excuse me. Pardon Me. G-gomen!" She mumbled. Making her way further through the crowd. "Eep!" she squeaked as someone pushed her against the wall. "Hey cutie." the man mumbled, putting his hands on either side of her head. "What are you doing out here by yourself? Aren't you lonely?" She gasped as he rested his head on her shoulder. Pushing him back some, she mumbled, "I- ano. . I was g-getting some fresh air." He chuckled. "Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself. Because I sure am enjoying this." He whispered in her ear, his left hand roaming her body. She shoved him off of her as he grabbed her butt. She stumbled away, tripping. She shrunk back as the man loomed over her, her hand on her newly swollen ankle. "Oh? You wanna play hard to get? Why don't we just get straight to it. Besides, I don't think you'll be able to go anywhere on that ankle."

She whimpered as he jerked up, shoving her against the wall again. "You have a nice body, you know that?" He whispered huskily in her ear, the smell of beer looming off of him. Letting his hand roam again, it slid up under her dress. P-please d-don't." She whimpered, pushing further against the wall. "Your a shy one aren't you? That really turns me on." He said, his hands at her under wear line. Slowly he leaned in, his face mere centimeters from her own.

"Oi! She said to back off, you bastard!" Someone yelled, jerking the man backwards roughly. "K-kiba-kun!" She gasped, sliding down the wall. "Come on, Hina-chan." He mumbled, helping her up. "Wait a minute, damn it! We can take turns!" The drunk yelled, a glint in his eyes. Kiba scowled, his fist pounding into the man's face. "Lets go." he mumbled, pulling her along. "Ah!" Hinata yelled, falling down. "Shit. You hurt your ankle." She winced as he touched it. "Gomen." he mumbled. "Guess I have to carry you, don't I?" he said scooping her up, avoiding eye contact. "A-arigoto." she mumbled blushing.

"Hold on," he ordered, jumping over many people. "Hai." Quickly she flung her arms around his neck, to keep from falling."Ne, I gotcha Hina-chan," his hold tightening. Kicking the door open, he roughly pushed random drunks out of the way. "A-ano, Kiba-kun?" He glanced down at her, blushing, instantly looking away. "Can. . Can we go out on the balcony?" She asked not noticing his red cheeks. He nodded, not trusting his voice.

Taking a left, he stopped in front of a screen door setting her down. Reaching down, he grabbed her hand, blushing. Slowly, he brought them to his face, kissing them. Hinata's faced glowed from embarrassment. She stared at her feet, trying to hide her increasing blush. He stared at her in silence looking her body up and down.

_Slamming the door, he could feel the heat emanating off of him. Mentally scolding himself for getting worked up so easily, he jogged down the road towards Sakura's house. Forcing the blush off his cheeks, he slowed to a stop outside of Harano's door. Knocking loudly, he was greeted by a grinning Sakura."Ah, your just in time!" she said enthusiastically, pulling him to the Rookie Nine's hideout. She quickly pushed him in slamming the door behind her. "Alright! All that's left now is Naruto!" _

_Quickly scanning the room, he found the object of his affection chatting with Ino, her back facing him. Making his way towards them, he stopped instantly, his cheeks flaming. She was sporting a light purple kimono with a white obi wrapped around her waist. It came down to mid-thigh, and her usually long hair was pulled up into a curly, high pony tail. She had on white half inch heels, as well. And since his day was going __**so**__ well, she turned around to find him staring. She instantly blushed, causing him to come out of his trance, only to enter it again. Instead of her usually make-up-less self, she had on light pink lip gloss, and some eye liner making her eyes seem bigger and point out the lavender tint to them. Quickly coming out of his second trance, he spinned around quickly, whipping the small amount of drool of of his mouth._

Remembering the incident, a light shade of pink adorned his features. "Oi, Hina-chan. ." Kiba mumbled, effectively getting her attention. "Mistletoe." He said pointing up. Leaning in, he lightly brushed her lips with his own. Surprising him, she quickly leaned up initiating another kiss. His eyes widened in shock, but slowly closed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Surprising him again, her arms snaked around his neck, hands entangled in his hair. Pulling away to catch his breath, he leaned his forehead on hers. "Hina-chan? I. . I love you," he mumbled. "A-ano. . . Kiba-kun. . I. .l-love you, too." She said wearing her first, natural loving smile. "Merry Christmas." He mumbled, kissing her gently.


End file.
